Frisky
by fezakyuu
Summary: Whilst visiting Windmill Village, Luffy gets a little too drunk and it's up to Ace to take him home.. but on the way they get a little sidetracked and visit their old hideout, where even more amazing memories are made.


Frisky

Ace X Luffy stuff going down and it's very, very blunt. I thought I'd take a different approach to writing, instead of my usual "beating around the bush" I'm just being straight forward basically. There is like, rape involved but it can be interpreted differently. Just warning you! :P

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Windmill Village: 12:35 AM.<p>

To any ordinary person, the village would seem boring, plain and too quiet, but after visiting Party's Bar, your opinion would be completely altered.

Inside, the bar was packed with pirates, villagers and travellers from all walks of life. Luffy and his crew were a part of the party, along with Ace, who were all visiting to take a break from pirating, which may come as quite a shock to some.

Luffy was the only one in the bar who was completely drunk. To the point where repeating himself, falling over recklessly and talking about complete nonsense were abound. Luffy had been drinking for almost four hours straight, they originally visited Party's bar to have dinner, but Luffy was tempted to try stronger forms of alcohol for the first time and ended up drinking far too much for his own body to handle, he drank more alcohol than he had consumed food.

Whilst Luffy was laughing his ass off in the corner of the room along with his crew- who were struggling to take care of him, Ace watched him with dreary eyes from the bar. Ace had drunk almost as much as Luffy but in the forms of weaker alcohol, he was barely even tipsy.

"I guess it might be time to take Luffy home…" Makino smiled weakly, she noticed Luffy was showing the tell-tale signs of someone who was about to throw up. He could barely hold a smile, he was resting his head on the table constantly and closing his eyes, he'd even turned pretty pale.

"Yeah- it does look like he might yuck up any second, I probably should get him out of here to save him from the embarrassment" Ace replied as he stood up from the bar and walked over to the table where they were all sat.

"Come on Luffy" He said, grabbing onto the back of his collar and preparing to take him home. "Sorry he's been such a bother guys" Ace apologized to his crew on his little brothers behalf.

"Oh no, it's been fun…" Nami replied… grinning quite suspiciously.

Luffy weakly waved goodbye to his crew as he was practically carried out of the bar on Ace's shoulders. Chopper followed the two outside, hoping to speak to Ace before they left.

On the outside, the wind blew wildly, sending dirt, sand and leaves all over the place. Ace stopped on the outside, where the noise from inside the bar emulated and echoed throughout the village. Chopper walked through the western-style doors and stopped just in front of Ace.

Luffy, who was barely even awake, made weird moaning sounds as if he was about barf, which made Ace worry a little, both for Luffy's health and his body from being covered in sick, drool was even beginning to drip from Luffy's mouth… he was close.

"I'm a little worried about Luffy…" Chopper said worriedly, Ace turned to face him when he heard the familiar voice.

"Don't worry, I can take care of him, believe it or not but he's been worse."

Chopper shook his head weakly, "I know you can take care of him, but he's consumed a dangerous amount of alcohol, it's even possible that he could have alcohol poisoning. It might not sound pretty but what might help him a lot is throwing up."

"Really?" Ace looked at Luffy worriedly, who was persistently drooling and moaning. "Well I suppose I can handle that, what else?"

"He'll need plenty of fresh water and sleep, that's all I can suggest right now. I also recommend carrying him on your back instead; it's not good for his stomach if you keep carrying him over the shoulder, he's more likely to throw up."

"Oh…" Ace corrected Luffy's position and moved him onto his back, the typical 'piggy-back' position... "This any better?"

"Yeah that's much better for his stomach, just try and take it easy and don't do anything too strenuous, he'll only end up passing out. Make sure that he doesn't sleep on his back as well, he could end up throwing up in his sleep and choking on it."

"Okay, is that everything?"

"I think so, I'll come up to the house in the morning to see how he's doing, although I know he's in good hands with you."

"Okay, that would be great." Ace replied before setting off towards the path that led to the top of Mt. Corvo.

Chopper waved goodbye and headed back inside the noisy bar, where the partying continued late into the night.

As Ace made his way up Mt. Corvo, he listened to Luffy make the weirdest of noises from feeling sick, he really did sound like he was about to throw up.

"Well it's your own fault, you know what alcohol does to people and yet you continued drinking… I can't believe you thought you could withstand the strength of that much alcohol." Ace said to him, even knowing that he wouldn't get much of a reply.

Partway through the journey, Luffy had managed to sober up to the point where he was able to form sentences. "Ac-e! Ac-e!" He said, sounding extremely drunk still.

"Oh? Finally able to talk, eh?" He replied, by this point Ace was climbing the mountain towards the house where they grew up. Dadan had allowed them to stay whilst they were visiting.

"Lu-lesh visit thu olduh hid-eout!" _(Let's visit the old hideout!) _Luffy said wearily but still rather happily.

"What? The old hideout? It's probably not even there anymore! Besides you're too sick, we need to get you back" _Although the hideout is a lot closer and he would be able to get a better nights sleep, it's quieter and there's fresh air, a good water source nearby, I suppose it wouldn't hurt…_

"Pleash, Ace! I wanna go see it" _(Please I want to go see it)_

Ace rolled his eyes and finally gave in, it wouldn't make much of a difference where they were, as long as Luffy was able to yuck up and get some sleep.

"Fine, fine… but you have to promise me that if you're gonna throw up, you need to tell me ASAP, or I'll throw you so far you'll leave this world." He joked.

Luffy laughed hysterically from such a mediocre joke but returned to his previous weary state within moments. "Yaay" He added, resting his head on Ace's shoulders.

Upon reaching their old hideout, Ace himself was surprised to see it in such great condition still. "Someone must've taken care of it whilst we were gone…" He mumbled to himself, He lightly nudged Luffy to look up. "Look Luffy, the hideout is still here! And it looks great!" Ace added, smiling excitedly- he was quite happy they came now.

Luffy looked up as best as he could "I can't seesh it" _(I can't see it)_. 

Ace rolled his eyes again and looked over to his shoulder which Luffy was resting on. "You shouldn't have got so drunk then! You'd be as amazed as I am right now…"

Luffy pouted pathetically and rested his head back on Ace's shoulder.

"Come on let's get you to bed"

"Mhmhmmm" Luffy mumbled.

Ace climbed up the ladder using one hand whilst doing his best to hold onto Luffy at the same time. Once they reached the top they found their old stash of covers and pillows. He placed Luffy down on the floor and sorted out a bed for him.

"Luffy are you okay sleeping in your clothes?"

"Nohh, I'm too hot, I wanna sleepsh nehked" _(No, I'm too hot, I wanna sleep naked)_

"You're not sleeping naked; you'll catch your death. You can sleep in your boxers, but you _can't _take them off." Ace said sternly.

"Okay~" He replied. Ace watched and waited for Luffy to remove his clothes before helping him into bed, but as he watched his little brother unclothe himself, he noticed something… his brother was beginning to act a little strangely, or so it appeared.

Luffy unbuttoned his shirt slowly, one button at a time… After which he was able part the shirt slowly from his body, letting the sleeves slide down his silky looking arms. Luffy was looking down on himself as he did so, with an erotic looking expression. His face was flushed, his lips barely parted and his eyes half lidded… it was almost as if he was tempting Ace…

"Hurry up Luffy" Ace said impatiently, trying to distract himself from Luffy's strange performance.

Luffy stood to his feet, being careful not to stumble. He unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop quickly to the floor, it didn't look very erotic but it was a typical 'before-sex' thing to do.

"Finally…" Ace added, avoiding any kind of contact with his brother, but within moments Luffy was in front of him, wrapping his arms around his big brothers neck and connecting his hands around the back.

Luffy lifted up his right leg and bent it around his brother's waist.

"What the hell are you doing-" Ace was suddenly cut off from his sentence as Luffy pulled his brother closer to his face so that their lips were almost touching. "Ace… pleash, fuck me." He whispered.

Ace gulped loudly and continued staring into his brothers half-lidded eyes… "No, you're… you're sick" He said as best as he could, but was completely taken by his brother's hard breathing and lust-filled eyes. "Yu-you need to get some rest…" He tried averting his eyes but always found himself looking right back at him.

Ace continued to look at his little brother in both worry and shock… As much as he didn't want to be turned on by this, his groin was telling him different, it was stiff and growing, his breathing began to pick up and the more he thought about it, the more he became tempted to devour his brother right then and there, regardless of his drunken persona.

Ace placed both of his hands around his brother's beautifully slim waist and pulled him closer, as he leaned in preparing to kiss him, Luffy's mouth suddenly closed and his mouth blew up. He unlocked his hands from behind Ace's head and placed them over his mouth. "Oh my god, you're gonna be sick!" Ace said, backing away from him.

Luffy ran over to the side of the tree house and hung out the window, within moments barf spewed out from his mouth for what seemed like an eternity, all the way down to the floor.

Ace ran to his side and gently patted his back to help comfort him… he was also thinking about how lucky he was… if they had listened to their feelings any longer then Ace would be in one hell of a disgusting position right now, he didn't even want to think about how much more worse it could have been.

Ace shook off his terrifying thoughts to continue helping his little brother, who was just finishing up. He leaned back up straight and looked up at Ace, wiping away any excess dribble from the side of his mouth. Luffy tried to erotically smile as best as he could at Ace, but it ended up looking extremely sloppy.

Ace tweaked his eyebrow in confusion… _what is he up to? _Ace thought… _No… No… _He slowly begun to realize what was on Luffy's mind.

"We are _NOT_ doing _that_" Ace said to him sternly, holding his hands up in front of him to keep Luffy at a distance. "That was a close call just now, next time it happens and we're doing those kinds of activities then we'll be in serious trouble…" Ace shivered at the mere thought.

"Pleash acsh, I want it!" _(Please Ace)_

"What has suddenly brought this on? Why do you want sex? And with _me_?"

"Beacaush, Namee saidh havingeh sexsh whilst yur drunk is amashing!" _(Because Nami said having sex whilst your drunk is amazing!)_

"What?" _Why the hell would she tell him that! He's never gonna let this go either…_"You don't need that sort of… exercise… right now, you _need _sleep"

"Noo, I'm fine!" Luffy said trying to look sober enough to have sex.

"No matter how much you try to sober up I'm putting my foot down."

"Buht Acesh, I want your cock in my ashh" _(But Ace I want your cock in my ass)_

Ace almost bled to death from hearing how blunt his little brother was about it and even though his brother was drunk, it _almost _sounded sexy.

"Maybe some other time…" Ace replied, he knew having sex with Luffy was never going to happen, he figured if he could tell Luffy that they would do it another time, he would hopefully leave it at that and go to sleep, and with some extra luck he'd forget about it when he wakes up.

"No, I wanna do it now!"

Without really giving it much thought, Ace knocked Luffy out with a swift knock on the head; he caught Luffy on his descent to the floor and gently sighed in relief. "Sorry Luffy but I'd rather kiss rats then you after having thrown up…"

Ace had constructed a much larger bed from the futons they had as kids and from the many covers they had to keep them warm. He lay Luffy down on his side and threw covers over him. Happy with the passed out state of his brother and everything else, he lay down next to him but facing the other way. He lay awake for a couple of minutes to make sure Luffy was completely asleep, finally he eventually nodded off, happy that this night was finally over.

-x-x-

Feeling a change in his position, Ace blinked himself awake and as he became more conscious he awoke with a fright, his legs were tied together and his arms tied up against the wooden pillar behind him. He turned his head slightly and was even more worried when Luffy wasn't lying next to him. "Luffy?" He said sternly "what the hell are you doing?" Ace said as he tried to look behind him, figuring that was where Luffy was hiding.

As he looked to one side, Luffy strolled around the other; his hand lightly touched the wooden pillar as he came round and stood in front of Ace, with one foot on either side of Ace's legs as he sat himself down on his knees, resting his firm ass on Ace's groin.

"What are you doing Luffy, untie me now!" Ace said sternly, looking his lust-filled brother in the eyes.

"Ace… please… fuck me…"

"No, you're still drunk… you do _not _want this."

"No, no, I do! I want this so bad… I'd love to have your big cock inside my ass… I don't want anybody other than you."

"Luffy I can _still _smell alcohol on your breath… and if you know I'm so big, you'll know that it won't fit in your tiny ass" Ace said to him. _What? Isn't that kind of encouraging him to try it out more?_

"It will! I've already stretched myself; I'm good and ready… I wanna know what it feels like!"

"Look, it's not happening… and even if you could manage to fit it in, you're not gonna be able to do much with it cause I'm not hard."

"Just leave it Luffy…" Ace added, trying to seem uninterested in Luffy's ideas. As he looked away, Luffy took it upon himself to make Ace hard.

He moved back a little, with his ass high up in the air and his head hovering above Ace's groin, he slowly undid his brother's shorts and dug his hand deep into them, slowly pulling out his cock and gently rubbing his lips up and down the side.

"Don't you dare put that in your mouth…" Ace said- even though he was slowly beginning to come round. He was even growing impatient that Luffy hadn't stuck that organ in his mouth already.

"Can I…. Ace?" Luffy said as he begun teasing Ace with his tongue, slowly licking at the organ like an ice cream.

Ace's breathing picked up a little, his face became flushed and the part of him that really wanted this took complete control of his thoughts and helped him give in. "Fine…" He blurted out, after which Luffy encased the slowly stiffening organ with his mouth, taking it all in.

As heat and saliva caressed his organ, Ace threw his head back in ecstasy... it was better than he thought and Luffy hadn't even started moving yet.

Luffy begun moving up and down, sucking as much of the organ as he could, his tongue folded and caressed every angle of Ace's cock, he brought his mouth to the very tip before taking it all back in with each and every go. With his hands free, he brought one up to help pump Ace's, now hard, organ whilst the other he sent to his lower back.

Luffy, whilst still encasing Ace's organ in his mouth, looked up at him from his groin to see how much he was holding back his moans and pants. Luffy closed his eyes and continued to concentrate on working Ace over.

"ngh… Luffy… oh god…" Ace moaned, he noticed that Luffy had placed one of his hands on the lower part of his back… it was one thing to watch Luffy suck him off, but it was definitely another thing to watch him work his own body over as well.

Luffy pushed three of his fingers into his own entrance, forcing them all the way in the first time.

Ace couldn't hold back any longer… his moans freely escaped his mouth from this point on… he could barely even look at Luffy from the amount of pleasure that was coursing through his veins. His blood pumped faster than ever before and his primal instincts begun to kick in… he wanted sex and he wanted it _now._

"Ace…" Luffy said sloppily, licking the underside of Ace's organ, now completely stiff and beginning to leak white lubricants. "Are you nearly there?"

"Do it… now" He said sternly, "I want... to be inside you… _now_" He added, sounding almost demonical.

Luffy removed the three fingers out from his entrance and stood to his feet again, this time to remove his boxers completely, revealing his own hard cock.

He sat back down on Ace's groin, and parted his own ass cheeks and closed them on Ace's organ…

"What're you doing?" Ace pondered…

"I'm teasing you…" Luffy smiled erotically, his eyes looked Ace up and down as he moved his lower body up and down, his ass cheeks gently stroked Ace's organ in a pumping motion. "Will you fuck me Ace?" He asked again.

"Luffy, you should be thankful that I'm tied up… I would _destroy_you."

"Mhmm" Luffy licked Ace's face slowly and sucked on his neck… "That definitely sounds like fun… I might untie you later…" He added.

"You'll regret it."

Luffy took hold of Ace's impatient organ and placed it just at his entrance, he stroked it a little before sheathing it all the way inside.

"Oh god…" Ace leaned his head back against the wooden pillar and bit down on his lip… the feeling was unimaginable, not only was his cock being squeezed of all it's juices, but it was hot and moist. Another thought that came to his mind was how his cock fit perfectly inside, as if Luffy's ass was made for his cock, it was so deep inside. "I bet I'm in your stomach now…"

Luffy smirked and slowly pushed himself up and down on Ace's organ… "Ah… ngh… ahhh… ugh… Ace… this… is amazing…" Luffy said, his breathing increased as he moved towards ecstasy… the feeling was intense and overly pleasurable...

Ace could only moan and squirm as Luffy did all the work for him... but he swore that as soon as the ropes were untied on his arms and legs he would fuck Luffy senseless… He'd completely forgotten about the incident before they fell asleep… he didn't even care anymore; this was way too good a feeling.

"Damn Luffy… you're so tight and hot…"

"Ace…" Luffy moaned out, he pressed his forehead against Ace's, sharing the breath that came out from their mouths, their breathing synched and their eyes could only focus on each other…

"Not getting tired are you?" Ace smirked.

Luffy continued to pump himself up and down on Ace's cock, but Ace was beginning to notice Luffy slow down and although it felt incredible, he knew he could go faster and make their sex a million times better.

"Ace, I want _you _to fuck _me" _Luffy said in reply, he had completely stopped moving and was now resting on Ace's groin, his entrance still sheathing Ace's organ inside him.

"I am fucking you… even if you're on top, I'm still the giver." Ace replied.

Ace relaxed and added "untie me… if you dare" with an evil smirk plastered on his face, Luffy could tell that if he made this move it would probably mean either extreme pleasure for a few minutes or extreme ass pain for a few days… He screwed his thoughts and leaned up a little, he felt his nipples being licked by Ace as he worked on untying his big brother's hands. Once completely untied and knowing that his hands were free, he pulled his brother close and locked lips with him for the first time that night.

He brought his legs up and used his own free hands to untie the rope that detained him. His legs pressed against Luffy's back and held him in place on his groin, their bodies slided against each other as their tongues mingled and fought in the open instead of in their mouths.

Hot breath and gasps escaped into the air, sweat dripped from their bodies and cum slowly leaked out from Luffy's own member.

Ace's organ was still sheathed inside of Luffy's entrance, loving the feeling of being squeezed as the walls of his hole tightened around him.

Their tongues continued to bicker at each other until their mouths were once again locked, their lips swayed from one side to the other. Ace, who was now completely free from any ropes, gripped the hair on the back of Luffy's head and pulled his head back to reveal his neck, he sucked and licked from the neck to the collar bone, leaving various marks and bruises that would undoubtedly remain their for a while.

Whilst his mind was busy with one thing, his groin had other plans as it slowly begun moving up and down again, pumping his organ back and forth inside his little brother. "Ngnn, Ace… Do… something" Luffy moaned, looking up towards the ceiling as his body was lifted up a little so that Ace could suck and nip on Luffy's nipples.

Ace grew a little impatient himself and forcibly pushed Luffy down on the floor, his cock was back out in the open and the cold feeling that brushed against it was somewhat nice but nothing compared to the warmth and tightness of Luffy's ass.

He pinned Luffy down to the floor by his shoulders and re-took his lips in a deep kiss. Luffy wrapped his legs around Ace's lower back and attempted to place Ace's cock in his ass by himself, but it ended up just sliding against his own cock, which made him moan into Ace's mouth, he too was growing a impatient.

They parted mouths, leaving a thick string of saliva still connecting their lips; it broke of as Ace licked his lips, hungry for more. He removed one of his hands and took hold of his hardened organ, placing it just at Luffy's entrance.

"Pleash Ace… _destroy_ _me_" Luffy said, almost completely out of breath and still gasping for more.

Ace smirked demonically and bit down on Luffy's neck as he smashed himself inside Luffy's entrance, sheathing himself entirely and hitting Luffy's sweet spot the first time. Luffy threw his head back against the floor, his back arched, his body spasmed and his mouth made the most orgasmic of noises.

"Ace-uh…" Luffy moaned repeatedly, his whole body rocked back and forth in sync with Ace's as he went at his ass with full force. This was a million times better and Luffy's wish had finally come true, he was being fucked and it felt _amazing. _He definitely needed to thank Nami, if he was able to remember… "Nhnn… ahhh… ah… ngnhh" He moaned again, as he panted his hot breath into the air, Ace leaned further forward and lowered his body to be closer to Luffy's.

Both of Ace's hands had a harsh grip on Luffy's waist as he pushed himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. In the heat of the moment, he bit down on Luffy's exposed neck as he was busy moaning and swerving his head from side to side to find a way to deal with the overwhelming sensations that were coursing through his body.

Now this was sex, this was definitely how Luffy had pictured it when he first came onto Ace when they arrived at the hideout. This was what he wanted, this was being fucked.

"Lu-luffy…" Ace moaned as well, removing his teeth from Luffy's neck to reveal a very deep wound with bits of blood appearing. He brought one of his hands to play around with Luffy's slowly oozing cock underneath him, with the pumping of his hand matching the speed of his thrusts, it certainly wasn't long before he orgasmed quite loudly and very openly, screaming Ace's name as he did so, his hot white seed sprayed over Ace's chest and his own.

Ace was able to control himself, even though hearing his name being called in such a manner was extremely erotic, he was able to continue thrusting.

He pulled out of Luffy and helped move him onto his hands and knees. Ace was looking to experiment with a position he had tried once before with a girl, but it didn't work out very well. She complained about the pain too much so he eventually had to give up. But this time, since it was with a guy and he was already fully prepared, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

He took both of Luffy's arms and pulled them back as he easily forced himself back inside the cavern. He held Luffy barely off the floor as his body moved back and forth with a great amount of pressure. Luffy's already milked cock came back to life quickly and needed attention again, but Ace was unable to notice this time as he quickened his pace, moaning constantly and letting his hot pants of air escape into the chilly atmosphere, it was easy to forget how cold it was at night time in the middle of the forest when you were busy with this kind of activity.

"Luffy… I-I'm close…" Ace added.

"Nhnnn, mhmm… ahhh..ah… nghnn… Ace… Ace… give me, everything you've got-" He finished to continue breathing heavily, his eyes were closed tight and his body spasmed from the abuse only his ass was taking.

With that said, Ace quickened his pace and deepened his stride, within minutes he slammed himself back inside for the final time, as deep as he could possibly go, both himself and Luffy climaxed in time, with Ace emptying his cock out deep into Luffy's cavern and Luffy spreading the remainder of his seed onto the floor.

With Ace almost completely out of breath, his muscles completely shut off and he found himself unable to move, he didn't even have the energy to remove his cock from Luffy's ass. As he still had hold of Luffy's arms, he pulled both himself and Luffy back onto the futons with the last of his strength and was asleep within mere seconds of hitting the ground. He wasn't sure what happened to Luffy but he could only assume that he had fallen asleep as well.

-x-x-

Ace squirmed and moaned as the sun hit his face early that morning. He could barely describe the pain he was in, his muscles were completely worn out, he couldn't even feel the lower half of his body and when he was finally able to avert his eyes from the sun, he noticed something different…

Luffy had fallen asleep on top of him, the idiot hadn't even bothered to move and he couldn't use sex as an excuse because Ace was the one doing everything! Speaking of sex… Ace realized that they didn't technically finish… he never pulled out of Luffy, his cock was still in fact sheathed inside Luffy's ass and it had been since they passed out a few hours ago. Since he was now awake he realized two things; one was explaining what happened last night, and the other was the possibility of more sex- well, his cock was still inside Luffy! Any sudden or erratic movements performed on Luffy's part would definitely bring his "buddy" back to life. So he was feeling pretty desperate to get that thing out of there as quickly as possible before Luffy woke up and started bouncing up and down on his stomach… oh god… yeah, he didn't want that.

With what little strength he had left in his arms, he shook Luffy awake, hoping he would get up immediately and realize the current situation. But all he got in reply was a couple of moans, some dribble and one word- "Nooooo"

"Come on Luffy! I'm comfortable as well" _Yeah right… _"But we need to go back to Dadan's, your Doctor must be worried sick!"

At this point, Ace knew Luffy would've sobered up, he'd be completely normal… so it made him wonder whether or not he had any recollection of what happened a few hours before… well, if he genuinely had no idea what happened then he was about to have a big shock… And After last night; Ace learned how forceful and persistent his little brother was, especially with such a matter he knew little about.

Luffy _finally _moved a little more and eventually sat up on Ace's groin, in which case said person tried his hardest not to blush or be at all aroused. He got round to performing all the usual body functions everyone goes through in the morning, such as stretching, yawning, rubbing sleep from the eyes and for Luffy, scratching the numerous bite marks and hickeys left all over his body, although he had yet to see them. Luffy started to rub the lower part of his back, just above his bum, which is when he felt it- a strange feeling down _there _that he believed he had never felt before. It wasn't uncomfortable or painful, but it was weird. Ace watched him in utter fear; he was going to come across the problem sooner or later, why couldn't he just tell him now? "Ne, Ace?" Luffy asked, getting closer and closer to touching Ace's cock lodged inside him… Ace was biting his lip, oh god, this was it! Luffy turned his head around and looked down, he wasn't able to see what it was that was causing him to feel strange, but when he averted his eyes to look directly at Ace, said person's face was bright red and his eyes were looking elsewhere, he was definitely trying to avoid something.

"Yeah?" Ace finally replied, still not looking at him directly, why the hell was he blushing so damn much?

"I'm stuck, or something" He tried to move a little which was supposed to help free him but instead made the strange feeling he was at first only feeling in his ass now run through his body, not only did Luffy feel it but Ace was beginning to feel it too.

"What? If anyone is stuck it's me!" Ace finally looked back at him, "Just… use your legs to push yourself up, surely you know that at least!" It would surely be amazing if Luffy was like every other girl Ace had been with, the kind who didn't need to be told what sex was or need some explanation as to how or what happened… sadly, that was never going to be the case with Luffy- then again, the alcohol could be at fault here- it is possible to forget certain things that have happened whilst drunk, and Luffy does seem like the kind of person who would be most affected.

Luffy used his legs to push himself up off his groin. As he slowly managed to get up, Ace's cock slowly slipped out of his ass, which was slightly covered from tip to base in his own seed. Luffy looked down to see what it was that had been stuck inside him and felt another strange feeling which stopped him from looking directly at the object that was recently inside him. "I'm leaking!" He almost screamed at Ace when he ran his fingers between his bum cheeks and felt a thick liquid substance coming out of his entrance.

Ace sighed and rolled his eyes… why on earth was his brother so stupid! "It's fine Luffy, it's nothing to worry about- in fact, it's a good thing!" He said, hoping it would make him feel better, or shut up, whichever.

Luffy looked down again and properly saw what had been lodged inside him this time, he knew exactly what it was… but what on earth was it doing inside him? "Ne, Aceeee? What happened last night? I'm confused…" He pouted and turned round to face his big brother.

"Well… you…" He paused, was he really going to tell his little brother that they had sex? And it was _him_ who was practically begging for it? How on earth would his brother feel? Would things be awkward between them? … Oh my god, there was way too many possibilities when Luffy was involved. But the younger continued to look at him, expecting an answer some time soon. "Um, you see… yo- no, _we _kind of did something last night that we _really _shouldn't have done, and yeah, it involved my penis."

"Hmm…" He pondered, but it was obvious to Ace that he was never going to realize it.

"You know what sex is right?" Ace questioned, maybe a less direct approach would be better.

"Food?"

"No."

"Umm, a way of cooking food?"

"_No._"

A way of eating food?"

"No- Luffy, it has _nothing_, and I mean nothing to do with food." Ace replied, losing his patience, okay- it was obvious he didn't know what it was, so the less direct approach isn't going to work. "Luffy please... this isn't easy." He added, somewhat depressed- even if it had been wrong what they did, it was kind of upsetting to know that only he would remember, well maybe there was still a chance he would recollect some of the things he did and said during their amorous activities.

Luffy did notice how Ace was beginning to act strange and quiet all of a sudden, which in part made him worry too. "Ne, Ace, are you okay?"

Ace looked back at Luffy, it wasn't right keeping this from his brother, it wasn't so much of a bad thing that they did it- and when Luffy was slightly drunk he seemed to really enjoy it, and Ace admittedly loved it. "I don't want to keep this from you, because maybe you can remember and maybe you can't. But I don't' want you to panic and I don't want you to suddenly start hating me, or fear me, or have any kind of ill-feelings towards me. I just want you to know that you'll always be my little brother and no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Was it so bad that they had really done such a thing? Ace was making it seem like he had killed someone precious to Luffy, well- it was likely that Ace stole Luffy's 'innocence' last night.

Luffy could only look at Ace with a confused expression, he certainly understood and gathered what Ace was talking about, "I can't hate Ace, no matter what he does to me. I'll always love my big brother as well." He smiled.

Ace unexpectedly got up from his position on the floor and proceeded to hug his brother, even though he was still completely naked and starting to feel a little chill across his body. Luffy smiled greatly from the contact and hugged his brother back, although when they parted slightly, Luffy leaned closer to his brother and at first gently kissed him on the lips. It came as a shock to Ace, this kiss could mean any number of things, for example- Luffy remembering what they did last night.

Their kiss suddenly changed, it became deep and passionate… it became heated so suddenly. Luffy started moaning and whining that Ace wasn't doing more to please him… but like hell Ace was going to do _that _to his brother again! Ace attempted to push his brother away from him, but he became more forceful and was slowly beginning to arouse Ace. With what little strength Ace had left in his body, he hit Luffy on the head for the second time and knocked him clean out, catching him on his descent to the floor and placing him gently on the futon where he should have slept.

Ace quickly cleaned himself up and got dressed, and then tended to Luffy. He placed everything back where it was before they arrived and left their hideout, this would probably be the last time they'd see it, because they'd both soon be leaving the island to return to the seas. It was funny how their hideout had in just one night become a place that was now filled with more memories, and not similar to the ones they shared as children. If they ever did return in the future, they'd visit the hideout and definitely remember this night- it could even happen again, and Ace shuddered at the thought.

Once back down on the ground and Luffy passed out on his back, Ace quickly paced back to their "house", thinking mainly about that night. He had never realized Luffy could act like that or even be like that, for future reference, if he ever needed a quickie- all he needed to do was come to Luffy! Although when he put it like that… it almost sounded like he was planning on using his little brother for sex, and he definitely wasn't' going to- he didn't even want last night to happen! The strange thing was that Ace had never been in a relationship, he'd been on plenty of dates and most of them ended with sex, but after last night he realized how much more meaningful such an act was when it was with someone you actually cared a great deal for.

As Ace neared the top of the mountain, he could recognize two people stood outside the shack waiting outside for them. One of them was definitely Chopper and the other… Nami?

When they saw Ace walking up the hill with Luffy on his back, Chopper rushed over, panicking left right and centre. "Oh my god… oh my god… where have you been? We've been worried sick, we thought you'd gotten lost, or been kidnapped… and even killed!" Before he could continue, Ace shushed him.

"Calm down, it's cool. We just spent the night in our old hideout, it was closer and I was worried Luffy was gonna puke on me. And seriously? Kidnapped? Killed? I'm not part of the Whitebeard pirates because I look awesome, am I?" He replied.

Chopper sighed in relief and admitted that he had definitely been worrying too much. Ace looked over at Nami, who was smiling very, very suspiciously, even more than Luffy last night.

"What?" Ace asked out of curiosity.

"So…." She replied, her smile widened to a grin. "Did you have fun last night?"

Then Ace remembered….

_"Beacaush, Namee saidh havingeh sexsh whilst yur drunk is amashing!" (Because Nami said having sex whilst your drunk is amazing!"_

Ace suddenly found himself glaring at suddenly found himself glaring at her… "_You…" _He said in a low, slightly pissed tone.

"Hehehe…" She giggled, "Um, Chopper, could you give us a minute?" She added. The reindeer looked at them suspiciously but didn't think much of it, instead he went outside and left them to it. "Now, where were we?" Nami said.

"Why the _hell _did you tell Luffy that?" He practically screamed, it was odd that Luffy didn't even wake up- then again, he'd slept through thunderstorms.

"Oh… I don't know, for fun? I didn't think he'd actually go through with it… but you've obviously just done the walk of shame, so I'm guessing it did happen." She continued to grin widely.

"Last night was a pain in the arse!"

"Well when we were at the table he was talking about how much he loved you- and since he was drunk I figured he was more likely to go through with it. I didn't think it would cause you so much trouble, since he believed you felt the same way."

"Really?" Ace suddenly calmed down and looked over at Luffy still resting on his shoulder. "Well, It's not that I don't love him, but it was just… unexpected. He didn't even know what happened this morning and I couldn't exactly tell him we had sex- I asked him if he knew what it was and he just thought it was some kind of food." He added.

"What? That's weird…" She replied.

"What is?"

"Well… I mean, he didn't know what sex was last night either, but I explained it to him- unless he's forgotten from being so recklessly drunk."

"He really didn't know what it was? Wow- I'm still learning things about my little brother. But then again, he seemed pretty complacent this morning when I couldn't give him an explanation as to what we did… so maybe he does remember. Either way, I just hope this never happens ever again."

"Are you saying that even if you had the same opportunity like you did last night, you wouldn't do it again?"

"Yes, he's my little brother, not my boyfriend."

"Well... suit yourself, but you can't ignore your or his feelings forever, see ya!" With that she happily paced back down the mountain, without giving Ace time to answer.

"Hay come back! I haven't finished talking yet! Oiiii!" Ace screamed at her, but by the time he'd finished calling out for her, she'd already vanished. "Screw it, I'll talk to her later." He sighed and walked inside Dadan's shack, Chopper was waitied on the inside, expecting an answer to that current situation, he had heard some screaming and shouting from outside, mainly on Ace's part. "Oh, don't' worry about any of that- it's nothing" He smiled.

"It's okay, but we should probably cut the chit chat and make Luffy is okay." It was then Chopper realized that Luffy was asleep. "Was he like this when you left your hideout?"

"What? Oh- yeah…" Ace said, seeming a little distant, Chopper was able to notice immediately.

"Ace are you okay?" He questioned.

"Huh… oh, sorry" He rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands, which made Luffy slip a little off his back. "My mind is a little pre-occupied this morning…" He laughed a little. In actuality, Ace couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened, and more recently the conversation with Nami… "Yeah, I didn't bother to wake him, I thought it'd be best if he slept it off." He lied… he figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell Luffy's Doctor that his brother would hit him over the head whenever he wanted him to shut up for a while.

"Lets get him on a futon then, I'll make sure he's okay." Chopper replied, following after Ace back to their old bedroom.

Once Luffy was resting comfortably on his old futon, Chopper quickly checked him over, noticing the various marks across his body "These marks are strange- it looks like he's been bitten, did you notice these as well?"

Ace bit his lip and shook his head in reply… hopefully Chopper would be able to determine them as something other than bite marks from another person.

"Have you been bitten at all as well?"

"Um... No, I don't think so; maybe Luffy has really tasty blood with all that food he eats." He joked, luckily it eased Chopper up a little bit about them.

"Well, I don't think they're much to worry about, they'll clear up before we set out to sea. And he doesn't seem to be too bad this morning considering he drank all that alcohol last night, he may be a little dehydrated when he wakes up, so make sure he gets something to drink."

Ace nodded and smiled, happy that his brother was hopefully back to normal now. "Thank you, Doc."

"It's okay, I hope he's learnt his lesson though, he really can't handle his alcohol."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him when he wakes up, I seriously don't want to see him like that ever again" And he wasn't necessarily referring to Luffy being drunk either.

Chopper smiled "Okay, well I'm gonna go help the others get some supplies for the ship. Would you be able to look after Luffy whilst we're all busy? I know you probably have your own things to do but-"

Ace laughed slightly and hushed him "Yeah, its fine. I wouldn't want to leave his side in case he ran off or something." He joked, of course it was more than likely to happen.

Chopper simply smiled and nodded before leaving the room, which then turned to complete silence. Ace turned and continuously watched Luffy from his position on the floor. He still hadn't really told Luffy what they did last night, he had merely asked Luffy if he knew what sex was… and even though Nami had already told him last night, he had believed it was something to do with food this morning. But then why would he suddenly kiss him like _that_? Sure, they'd kissed millions of times as kids, playfully, accidentally and sometimes purposely, but that was a very meaningful, passionate kiss that meant they were more than friends, brothers, it could even surpass love.

_No matter what he does to me, I'll always love my big brother as well. _Ace remembered… he was over-thinking this, it wasn't so bad, last night was a just a slip-up, and Nami was the one who planted the banana peel on the floor. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, last night was pretty fun and it was a nice way to relieve some pent up stress, it had been a while since he had last been with anyone for sexual purposes.

Ace awoke from his thoughts when he heard Luffy moaning himself awake. "Oh, Luffy, finally awake?" Ace smirked, _hopefully_Luffy had definitely forgotten about the bump on the head from before.

"Mmmm, Ace-uh… I'm hungry…"

Ace smiled, yeah- he's back. "Surprise surprise." He added sarcastically.

Luffy properly opened his eyes and looked over at Ace, who was sat beside him, smiling. "Morning!" He grinned. Luffy smiled in return and sat up on his futon. "I thought we were at the hideout?" He questioned.

"Well, we were but I promised Chopper I'd bring you here- we got here a couple of minutes ago, but I didn't expect you to wake up this early." Ace replied.

They both went silent for a little while, wondering what to say to each other. For the first time ever, neither knew what the other was thinking… last night was beyond crazy and it was obvious some bits would be forgotten whilst some would be hammered into memory.

"Anyway..." Ace blushed, again, thinking about what they did just a few hours ago. "Um, do you remember anything from, well before? Or last night even?" He questioned.

Luffy thought about it for a second and said, "Well, I remember being at the bar and eating, then drinking, then Nami said something to me- but I can't remember what it was. Then I felt dizzy and sick, then you came over, we left the bar and I fell asleep… I think. Then we went to the old hideout and… um, I don't know. I can't remember after that"

"Ah…" Ace sighed, he really had hoped Luffy would remember at least a little of it. "Then, do you remember anything from this morning?"

"I kissed you."

"Why?"

"Well... it felt... right. I felt like I needed to and I don't really know why."

"Nami talked to you about sex last night, didn't she?"

-x-x-

_"Na-Nam-Nami… Cun-can I tell you a seeecret?" Luffy giggled girlishly._

_"A secret?" Nami grinned widely, if there was one thing she loved, it was secrets… and money, and tangerines… etc. "Do tell!" She added._

_Luffy composed himself before saying anything and took a deep breath before whispering into her ear "I-I'm in lu-love with… Ace" Luffy pulled back, smiling._

_Nami's face went from pure excitement to shock "Really?" She almost shouted, but luckily not attracting the attention of the entire bar. "For how long?" She whispered._

_Luffy shrugged, taking another drink of his sake. "Su-since weee were like, kids I think…" He leaned in again "Buh- please don't tell any… anyone. I-I don't know wh-at Aceh would do if he fu-found out…" He saddened a little, thinking about it._

_Nami herself thought about it for a second then came up with an idea. "Why don't you just have sex with him?" She smiled innocently; Luffy could only tilt his head slightly in confusion."That way you can show him you love him, but he won't be able to say or do squat!"_

_"Sexh? Whuts that? Fooooood?" He cheered._

_"No, Luffy- it's not food this time, or ever. You must know what sex is right?" Judging by the very blank, hungry-looking expression on Luffy's face, yeah- he had no clue. Nami rolled her eyes and motioned for him to lean in again. Nami had a wicked look on her face and she told Luffy what to do, which was practically everything he had already done to Ace. "Okay, so you got that?"_

_"Whu-wait… issh this sex any gooood?"_

_"Luffy, sex when your drunk is amazing. It's even better than food."_

_Luffy's face widened in shock "Even-n bettur than food? Oh my god!" He smirked "I'm soooo going to have sexuh with Ace when I get homeee~" He cheered to himself. Nami continued to smirk demonically, she couldn't believe that she had just so easily set this all up, and knowing Ace, he probably wouldn't reject his brother when he was this drunk- since she was a girl, she knew how men ticked in the bedroom, if Luffy showed any kind of skin to him and took a little control of the situation, there's no way he would resist._

_"Are you really going to do it Luffy?"_

_"Hmmmmm, I-I don't gu-get it though!"_

_"Get what?"_

_"Wu-well, do I stick his wiener in my bu-bum?" He giggled slightly._

_Nami nodded "Or if you want you could stick your wiener in his bum, but I'm guessing Ace really isn't the type of guy who would want that…" She looked on at Ace. "It's simple really, it's just like the hetero way of having sex, you know- with a woman and a man, but we're replacing the woman's vagina with a mans bum. Got it now?" She smirked._

_He nodded in reply before resting his head on the table "Okay! But first… sleeeeep!" He moaned, his whining started to pick up too and dribble was even beginning to form on his lips- yeah, he was definitely gonna go soon. Nami noticed Ace walking over in the corner of her eye and stop just behind Luffy._

_"Come on Luffy." He said, picking his little brother up by the collar and throwing him over his shoulders…_

_"Sorry he's been such a bother guys" He apologized on his brother's behalf._

_"Oh no… it's been fun" Nami smirked, at first suspiciously but then, definitely demonically._

-x-x-

"I think I remember now…" Luffy said, looking over at Ace who still didn't look too impressed.

"And?" He said.

"Yeah, she did. But only because I told her that I loved yo-" He cut himself off at the end, but it was already too late to withhold the rest of the information.

Ace was about to reply, but stopped himself and looked away- he blushed slightly, as did Luffy and from that point on it was a while before they even spoke a word to each other.

…

"So, you love me?"

Luffy nodded simply- no point hiding it now!

"You could've just told me you know-"

"But I was afraid! Afraid you'd reject me, and eventually start hating me." He saddened.

Ace smiled warmly at him and pulled his brother into a hug "Luffy?" He said questioningly.

His brother looked up whilst in the embrace "Yeah?"

He smiled again, "I love you too"

* * *

><p>Thank god that's finished! :D It's taken me a few months to write- partly because I'm so lazy… anyway, leave<em><strong> reviews! <strong>_

Ta ox


End file.
